A Shiftresses Love
by shiftress1181
Summary: What if Jacob never imprinted? What if Bella left Jacob be hind and went with Edward but she was never changed? What if she never had a daughter? What if Jacob met some one new that was younger and stronger than him? What if he fell in love and eventually imprinted on her instead of Bella's daughter? I am Akaia and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

This is my first fanfiction so please be nice

**_Jacob_**

** I had been gone for months after Bella left with that Cullen I was so upset I ran for weeks and weeks until I collapsed from being so tiered. Whale I was asleep I had a very strange dream there was a golden brown wolf standing in a meadow when all of a sudden a cold one attacked it. I couldn't move to help the wolf then I saw a wolf with red glowing eyes like a vampire. Then I saw a dark black wolf with a glowing mark on its leg. The symbol looked like our pack symbol. The strange wolf said that I need to stop this from happening to the golden brown wolf at any coast ****_(which apparently is a girl.) _****The dark black wolf said that she would only trust me. Then I suddenly woke up I decided to go back to sleep and I had the exact same dream as before. I decided to go back to Lap lush.**

**_Akaia_**

** One night I was running through the woods trying to find something to eat when I ran into these people. Their skin shown like diamonds in the moonlight and their skin was really pale. I didn't know what they were but I knew that they weren't from round here. So I decided to hightail it out of there to find Shadow or Eon.**

** I ran as fast as I could to find them but no matter how fast I went I couldn't out run them. I kept running even when my lungs started to burn and my paws were sore. I new that nothing could out match me when it came to stamina and speed. But those things kept chasing no matter how fast I ran or hard I ran.**

** It became a test of stamina as the days went on. Neither one of us giving up or slowing down not even a little bit. Soon a month had gone by and I was so tired. Then whale I was running my stomach growled and I remembered that I hadn't eaten in two whole months. I looked behind me quick to see if they were following me still. They were nowhere insight so I stopped and breathed in deeply to try and pick up a sent. And with one whiff I could tell that a deer had passed by. So I walked as quietly as I could. As I went the deer's sent became stronger then I saw a clearing and there in front of me was a bunch of bushes and the deer I'd been tracking.**

** I crouched down low to the ground as I neared the bushes. Then I leapt over the bushes and brought the deer down. When it was dead I bit a huge chunk of flesh off the carcass and swallowed it in one bight. Then I heard something fall and I turned around. When I did I saw one of those pale skin things we circled each other waiting for the right moment to pounce. Since it wasn't experienced it charged at me right away. I leapt into the air and it ran into a tree. I turned around and leapt at it and went for the throat. But the thing dodged out of the way before I could bite down and threw me a few feet away. I charged at it aiming for the body but it jumped before I could grab it. I circled back and went for it again but this time I was ready for anything. I caught the thing in between my teeth and shook my head. Demolishing it with ease, after it was dead I went back to my kill. Then three more came out of the bushes and pounced. I fought for hours against them not giving in to sleep. When finally after I killed about the 20****th**** one no more came out of the bushes. Using this time I finished eating my kill. When I was finished another one came out of the bushes but this one was very different. This one was more experienced than the rest. He and I circled each other for a long time weighing the scales agents each other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jacob_**

(_Half a month later)_

**I saw her the golden brown wolf she was fighting a vampire. She killed about 2 dozen of the blood suckers with apparent ease. It was amazing she fought fiercely with out mercy witch why would some one show them any. She was amazing I couldn't believe it. Then she walked over to a deer carcass and devoured it in one bite! All of a sudden another cold one jumped out from behind the bushes and attacked her. She threw it off of her and then they began to circle each other for what seemed like hours when he attacked her. They fought fiercely.**

**Then all of a sudden he threw her up agents a tree she yelped in pain and fell to the ground. The blood sucker smiled to himself and slowly walked towards her then she staggered to her feet whipping the smile off of his smug grim face. Shock spread across his face he obviously wasn't expecting her to get up. She leaned agents the tree obviously in pain. Then she took a step forward and charged at him and caught him in between her teeth. It punched her in the snout and she dropped him. He then threw her up agents a tree again and this time she didn't get up. He started to walk towards her and leaned down then the black wolf's words raced threw my head****_ stop this from happening at any cost. _****I then raced forward witch I guess the leech didn't expect to see me. I charged forward and threw it away from her and Seth, Paul, and Embry followed my lead and ran threw the bushes and tore it apart.**

**I leaned down to see the golden brown wolf had emerald green eyes. Then she slowly closed her eyes. I whined and nuzzled her neck wanting to make sure she was ok. Then Sam came over and pushed me away from her and growled. **

**I growled in response and shoved him aside so I could look at her wounds. They looked ok for a wolf any way. Blood was oozing from a deep gash running along her right side and she had some other cuts witch should heal pretty quickly. I then said to Sam that we should help her and he replied by saying that we already did by killing that blood sucker. I growled at him and said look at that gash it probably won't be healed for 2 days and if those vampires were after her then others might be to we need to help her Sam! Fine Jacob we'll carry her back to Emily's ok!? Great thanks Sam!**

**So we carried her back to Em's and set her down by the side of the house.**

**_Akaia_**

**When I was thrown agents the 2nd tree I was too weak to get up again. I felt that thing I was fighting coming closer and closer it was apparent that I had finally met my match and was goanna either be killed or be used agents every one I know and love. But then I heard a low growl and I heard the thud of something hitting the ground and when I opened my eyes I saw a brown and reddish colored wolf with deep chocolate colored eyes then I guess I passed out from the fight.**

_(3 weeks later)_

**When I woke up again it was raining outside and I was by the side of a house then I heard a reselling in the bushes and a human came out. I was surprised and tried to get but when I did pain spread up my leg and back and I yelped and fell back down. The human saw me and rushed into the house I guess he was scared to see a giant wolf and went inside to call animal control. But then a buntch of older looking guys came out and surrounded me I was scared and I let them know to stay away from me by growling I tried to get up but resulted in falling again. Then one of them told one of the people told someone else get the others he then rushed into the woods and when he came back there were a bunch of wolves one of witch I recognized as the one that saved my life it had reddish brown fur with chocolate brown eyes. Then he and the rest joined the circle the people had made.**

**One of the humans took a step forward and I let out a deep growl and arched my back. I tried to get up but I fell back down with a yip of pain. The human took a two more steps forward and I growled at him again and snapped my jaws at him. He then stepped back a few paces. I tried to get up again but ended up falling back down again in pain but I was relentless so I tried again but I started to fall and the wolf that saved my life caught me and lifted me up onto my feet. As he was helping me up I heard a low growl from one of the men so I growled back at him. Then the reddish brown wolf backed away from me, and joined the circle. I was scared but I wanted to thank him for saving my life and for helping me up. But I didn't want to talk to him, so I took a few steps forward and nuzzled his neck then backed away. He had a surprised look on his face. And I gave a wolfy grin and sat down with my back still up agents the house. Then one of the men started to walk forward and I let out a low growl, stood up, and arched my back. Showing him that I wouldn't hesitate to rip his throat out if he came too close to me.**

Auther's note  
Ok so I hope that you like this chapter I'm gonna try to post up a new chapter every three days. Although I probebly won't get much of a chance to upload over x-mass break :( sorry I'll try to upload as much as possible. thank you to those who have read my story. If there is any thing wrong with my grammer, writing, or if any of the words are spelled wrong cut me some slack I suck at grammer


	3. Chapter 3

**_one more cause I felt like it.  
__**

**_Jacob_**

**I was out on patrol thinking about the golden brown wolf and how none of her wounds had healed yet when Seth told me that she had woken up. So I raced back to Em's place so that I could see her. When I got there I saw her lying down and she was growling at Sam. Then she tried to get up but fell back down in pain so I didn't shift back into my human form and raced to join the circle. When I looked at her face I saw relief flash by her eyes. So I guess she recognized me from before. Sam tried to get close to her and she tried to get up again but fell back down with a yip of pain. Sam backed up and she tried to get up again but before she hit the ground I caught her and helped her to her feet. Sam growled at me a little and she growled back at him witch made me smirk a little since she had brave enough to growl back at him. When she was on her feet I backed away from her and joined the circle again. Then I looked at her face again I saw fear and appreciation flash **

**across her face. **

**Then she stepped closer to me and nuzzled my neck and when she started to step away Sam growled at me. After she stepped away from me she grinned at me witch made Sam growl at me again. She then sat down with her back against Emily's house, and Sam tried to approach her again. I watched her reaction and she looked like she would kill him if came to close to her but he ignored her and kept walking forward and when he was about 6 feet away from her she took a step towards him she looked so dominate like she truly was going to kill him but he kept walking forward and she held her ground. Then when he was 3 feet away from her she raised her head high showing off a bunch of old battle wounds, and when I looked into her eyes I saw nothing but rage, ferocity, and might. There wasn't any fear in her eyes at all, she growled deeply showing that even though she was wounded she was still someone you shouldn't mess with. **

**And that's when Sam finally got the message that she wouldn't hesitate to kill him and he quickly backed away from her. And glared at me then looked back at her then walked back into the woods and when he came back out he was in his wolf form he walked back to the circle and started to walk towards her. He got closer than he did before she started to growl at him in human form but when he was 5 feet away from her she growled at him and stood up with a menacing look on her face. **

**When he saw her face he backed away and said ''Dang it Jacob how come that golden wolf lets you walk right up to her with out making a sound but I can't get within 5 feet from her and she starts looking at me like she's going to kill me!?'' I replied by saying that I didn't know why she lets me walk up to her. He then growled at me and then she growled at him arching her back looking like she was going to rip his head off if he continued to growl at me. And when I saw his reaction to the her growling at him I started to laugh cause he looked both pissed and scared at the same time and I have never seen him look scared like that before. And when every one else saw his reaction they all started to laugh at him as well.**

**Witch made him growl again and that caused the golden brown wolf to growl at him and her fur to bristle up making her look even bigger and dangerous. That ticked and scared Sam off even more witch made me and everyone else laugh even harder. Then Sam growled again and when he did that the golden brown wolf launched herself at him, and went for his throat. Luckily for Sam he moved his head out of the way before she could get a hold of his neck. And threw her off his back wich ticked her off and she half growled half roared at him before she launched herself at him and knocked him over. They rolled around for a bit kicking up so much dust and dirt that you couldn't even see them. Then when it all settled I saw that the golden brown wolf had Sam's leg in her mouth and she was twisting it in a way that a leg should never be twisted. Sam started yoweling out in pain and we heard the sound of bones cracking, and then I heard the sound of cloths ripping and I heard Leah yelled Sam's name and then I saw her jump on the golden brown wolf's back and went for her neck but the golden wolf started bucking like a horse or a bull eventually throwing Leah off her back. **

**Leah then hit the ground with a thud and Seth shifted and launched himself at the wolf but she dodged him by jumping over him and then Seth ran into a tree. Then the whole pack shifted and started attacking the golden wolf but she was amazing she dodged every thing that was thrown at her then I heard Sam telling me to help the others but I couldn't hurt her then Quil, Paul, and Embry pinned her down I saw her face there was fear and anger then. Then I saw determination and rage cross her face and amazingly she stood up and threw Quil, Paul, and Embry off her back. Then she stood up on her hind legs and let out a mighty roar. The look on her face told me that she was ready to kill any one in her path. She then turned towards Seth and started walking towards him but I jumped onto her back knocking her down. **

**She rolled over and I was on top of her then I tried hard even though she wasn't in the pack I tried to connect my mind to hers, and I yelled out and said look what you've done we only wanted to help with your wounds and I don't know why Sam acted the way he did and I am sorry if he offended you in any way at all but look around you. You have hurt and injured everyone and I am thinking that maybe Sam was right to leave you by that tree maybe he was right when he said that we should have left you there to die!'' then she stopped struggling and looked all around her. She saw everyone and the wounds she had caused them then she looked at me and I saw misery, sadness and anger cross her face. **

**She then crawled out from under me and I heard her let out a sigh. And she walked up to Seth she looked at him and the wounds she had given him. I saw a deep gash running up his back and many other cuts running up and down his sides. She lifted her paw up to her mouth and bit it hard enough to cause blood shed. She then pressed it agents Seth's back and I saw him flinch in pain. Then amazingly all of his wounds healed faster than they normally would. After he was healed she moved onto the rest of the pack and I watched in amazement as they were all healed by her blood. After she was done healing Quil, Leah, Paul, Embry, and Jared, she walked over to Sam and she healed half of his wounds. Probably because he had ticked her off then she walked back up to the house and laid down. She closed her eyes and I saw a tear trickle down her cheek. So I walked up to her and licked it away. Se looked up at me and she nuzzled my neck. I looked at her wounds and saw that she had gotten a few new wounds but they weren't that bad. By then the rest of the pack had gotten up and looked at what she had done then they all looked at her in amazement. **

**_Akaia_**

**The black wolf had kept growling at the reddish brown wolf and I got ticked so I pounced on top of him. After a bit the redish brown wolf pushed me down and I heard a voice in my head saying '' look what you've done we only wanted to help with your wounds and I don't know why Sam acted the way he did and I am sorry if he offended you in any way at all but look around you. You have hurt and injured every on and I am thinking that maybe Sam was right to leave you by that tree maybe he was right when he said that we should have left you there to die!'' I looked all around me and saw what I had done sorrow swept threw me as I saw what I'd done.**

**I walked up to the nearest wolf and saw a deep gash running down his back. So I bit my paw hard knowing that my blood would heal him. After I healed him I moved on to the rest of the pack. Until the black wolf was the only one left he had ticked me off so much so I only healed some of his wounds. Then I walked back over to the house and laid down. I started to cry as pain and sorrow swept threw me as I thought about what I might have done to the pack, and to the wolf that had saved me if he wouldn't have told me what I was doing. Then I felt some one lick my tears away. I looked up and saw the brownish red wolf, I reached up and nuzzled his neck. I couldn't believe that I'd snapped. It has been such a long time since I have and on top of that I was so much larger and more powerful that the other wolves even though I was injured. I felt better after the reddish brown wolf licked away my tears. I smiled at him and finally built up the courage to ask him what his name. He said that his name was Jacob but everyone calls him Jake. He asked me what my name was and I said that I had many names which is true I've been called so many names, so I said that he could call me Akaia.**


	4. HELP!

Ok I need help I'm not quite sure what should happen next in the story and I could really use some advice. So it would help if you guys told me what you all think should happen next in the story.


	5. Chapter 4

**Akaia**

**After I'd told him my name we chated a little bit. I told him about my life and how I had grown up in a pack of other shifters like me. I also told him about the mighty dragons that I call my friends, and apperently he had never heard of them. Which annoyed me quite a bit. So I ended up telling him what they look like and so on and so forth. After a while his pack started to leave wich was just fine by me. I really didn't care it wasn't like I knew them or any thing. We kept talking about simple things and I thought about telling him about my family but he wasn't a close enough friend to tell him about how they had died and how I had even become a mighty shifter in the first place. It would be a while before I would tell him about that.  
We kept on taling untill he mentioned the time and then all of a sudden I felt extreamy tired. He said that Emily and Sam probebly wouldn't mind if I slept inside tonight but I kindly refused his offer. Knowing that I probebly wouldn't sleep well in someone's house. So then he said good night and went off into the woods. I watched him leave until I wasn't able to see him any longer. Thats when I finally drifted off into sleep. **

_Dream_

_I was running there were those pale white things all around me again. I ran as fast as I could threw the forest untill I came apone a cliff. I turned around but it had already been too late they had cornered me. I started to fight them but they just kept comming one after another. Until I finally collapsed from exostion. Thats when one of them came up to me. He bent down and bit me then all of a sudden pain bagan to speard all threw ought my body. It felt as if I was on fire I tristed and turned on the ground crying out in cries of pain. After an hour the pain stopped and felt extreamly cold I knew that I'd become one of them a blood thirsty roothless monstter. then every thing went black all around me, and when I was finally able to see again everything was in different shades of red. their were corps all around me. I looked down thats when I saw my best friend he was dieing. I rushed to him he was breathing in gasps his body was covered in blood. All that I wanted to do was die as i watch my best friend the only other one that was any thing like me die. I put my hand up to his face I called out to him I screamed shadow no don't die please don't leave me you promised that you would never leave me so why are you now. He gasped out again and put his hand up to my face. He whispered out the words I...Love...You and then all of a sudden he was dead. I cried into his cold chest begging him to stay but I knew that it wa sallready to late and that he was dead._

**I shot up wide awake I looked all around me gaspng for air. After a bit I began to calm down. It was only a dream I told myself. He isn't dead Shade isn't dead he is alive and breathing probebly some where with the pack right now searching for me and hunting down any of those pale things that had hurt me. So I slowly went back to sleep only to face another horrid nightmare. **

_Dream_

_I was in the forest getting fire wood for a camp fire. It was something that I'd always done in the past. We had gone to Alaska for my golden birthday I was Offically 6 years old now and I was proud of it. as I walked back to our campsite I started to hear screaming. So I dropped the wood that I was carring and when I got to our campsite I saw huge Grizzly bear towering over my mother. Then with one swish if its great paw it came down apone my mother with such force I screamed out NOOOOooooo in horrer as I watched my mother die then my dad came out with a gun but before he could shoot the bear it killed him the only one that was still alive was my little 3 year old sister Cierra I saw her walk over to mom she was trying to wake her up. Thats when I saw the bear charge at her a screamed out no and I ran after the Grizzly I jumpped onto its back and sarted pulling on its fur. I rored out in anger and pushed me off. then I watched in horror as the bear kill my sister. my little baby sister. she was so young why did it have to be her why couldn't it have been me instead. I began to cry and I pulled out my pocked knife I jumped onto the bears back repedetly stabbing it but it just threw me off. I threw my knife at it aming for the lungs. The knif hit its target killing the beast instantly. I crawlied over to my baby sister and my mom and began to cry over thair bodies._

**Then I shot awake with tears in my eyes. I hadn't dreampt about my familys' death in years so why now why here usually I only dreampted abouth them when me and my pack were in Alaska or near Minnesotta the state in witch I was born. The reality of their deaths slowly crept over me as I remembered their horrid corps. And I bagan to long for my mother's soft embrace as I began to weep. I began to cry out mom without even noticing it. I sat like this for a good hour. Thats when I started to see the sun rising I was still crying so I thought that a nice run would take my mind off of it.**

**-  
Authors note**

**This has never happened to me and both my parents and my little sister are very much alive. You all sould know that it is very unlikly that you will get attacked by a bear in alaska.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey i'm back. Sorry that I haven't uploded in awhile I've just been so busy with all of my homework and basket ball practace. well I hope that you like this chapter.  
-

_** Akaia**_

**It felt good to run and feel the burn of my muscels. As I was running I decided that I would go up to the cave that me and my pack have near here so that I could get some different clothes and get a bath. We have our caves set up so that they are kinda like a house. When we bath we use the water falls that we build into the caves, and the water is always so warm no matter how cold out side it is. It's pretty cool to have a water fall in your own home. well if you can even call it that at least. I mean the pack is like my family but they will never beable to replace my real family in MN. I never went back to them because I didn't want any of them to get hurt because of me. **  
flesh I**Well any way I ran to our cave took a bath and decided to go hunting. Since I knew that I needed to get back into shape, cause right now I probebly looked like a poor excuse for a shifter. I knew that my ribs were showing and that i needed to get my streangth back up. So I went down to the nearest river cause you can useually pick up a really fresh trail there. When I got there I found a deers' trail so I followed it. As I ran the deers' sent started to get stronger and stronger. Then I saw them they were in a clearing, and it was my lucky day because there were like 5 of them eating gress. I knew that one of them would be perfect for my meal. So I slowly crept closer to them. then the wind shifted and they got spooked and started to run. So I lept over the bushes and jumped onto one of the deer's back. I grapped its neck and broke it in one smoothe motion. Then the deer just colapsed onto the ground.  
I set the carcass on fire to cook the meat, then I dug into it. bitting off huge chunckes of flesh as I began to eat. All of the meat was gone in what seemed to be 7 bites. After I'd cleaned up all of the** **scavanged the bones and chose a few that would be worth carving. So I took them with me and to the cliffs. when I got there I let out a long loud roar type howel. My call echoed across the land searching for any sign of any of them. I waited for a few min. waiting for a reply, and when I didn't get one I tried again sending my call even further out. Then after a few more min. I got a reply. I heard him it was Shade my best friend other than Sarah of couse, but still it was him. He streched his mind out to me I heard his voice, "Akaia? Is it you" I was so ecited to hear him. SO I replied back to him by calling to him with my roar and with a voice like thunder a replyed saying " Yes shade it's me". The next thing that he said was that he was comming to get me. But I screamed back No, He'd asked me why and I said that I wanted the rest of the pack to come to me, that there was a shifter here that I owed my life to and that I wasn't just about to leave. So he said Ok and said that he'd bring the pack here but that it'd probebly would take awhile for them to get here but I really didn't care. So we both said good by and I knew that he was going to go and get them. **  
** After that I took the bones and headed back to where Jacub and his pack were I hopping that they weren't freaking out that I was gone or anything.**


End file.
